Display devices like TFT-LCDs (thin film transistor liquid crystal displays) are used in laptop computers, but also find an increasingly wider application in GSM telephones. Instead of LCDs, for example, (polymer) LED display devices are also being used. Apart from these types of displays, other display techniques, such as electro-wetting display (EWD) devices being suitable for flat plate displays are evolved. The electro-wetting functionality provides displays with excellent brightness and contrast, and relatively low power consumption compared to many other display technologies.
For utilizing the ambient light to display images, a kind of reflective type EWD device is installed. In general, the reflective type EWD device includes a TFT matrix, a reflective electrode, and an insulating layer disposed on a lower substrate thereof, form bottom to top. The reflective electrode may be made of aluminum, which serves for reflecting ambient light. However, the aluminum electrode layer is liable to form a plurality of hillocks on a surface thereof, which may prong the insulating layer during the process of forming the insulating layer on the electrode. Then, the electric filed generated between the electrode and a first conductive liquid of the EWD device is not uniform, which may impair the reliability of the reflective type EWD device.
It is, therefore, needed to provide a reflective type EWD device that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.